darkspyro_accurate_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wreckingball101
Wreckingball101 was an alternative troll account owned by the Stuff & Nonsense dweller Brightscales. Her main account had been Gnorc'd for spamming at the time. She posted a topic in the Stuff & Nonsense board asking people to rate a crudely drawn anthropomorphic version of Wrecking Ball, claming to be an eleven year old boy by the name of Milo. Half-naked with no top revealing a hilariously anatomically incorrect six pack alongside undergarmets that clung like a vacumm to his abdoemen (giving a ridiculously bulging package), her Wrecking Ball drawing was a (hopefully intentional) laughable piece of artwork. She posted on several other topics in the S&N board, advertising the topic with a URL. After not response to the drawing thread, she went and made a new topic in the same board, this time complaining about the 'terrible customer service' the site had. This sparked up an argument, and drew attention to the thread with the crude drawing. Demonstrating deficiencies in the mental department that were severe enough to make people question whether 'Milo' was even as young as 11, Milo later created an apology topic explaining the fact that he lied that he was 11 and was actually 7. He said he lied so he could get a girlfriend. A little later from around this point Brightscales revealed the account belonged to her. Torchsheep, who was one of the first to be aware of Milo's true identity, was joking around with her on his guestbook. But Brightscales made an offensive joke centered around something very serious that was not a laughing matter at all, causing Torchsheep to block her and leave the site, claiming to have lost all respect for her. Brightscales, upset by this, attempted to get her Wreckingball101 account banned along with her main. She spammed all over the Forum. She spammed the sentance 'suck a ____' and pictures of half-naked women. No actual porn was ever posted however, although the text *insert porn site name her* was spammed. No actual link to the site was embedded with the text. Secondly you would have to be pretty foolish to go to the site with the word 'Porn' included if that was what you want to avoid, but then again there are some very young users here that wouldn't have a clue. She also revealed on Dark52's that her previous accounts were Whitedragon, Jayne_Szarotka, enchantedglied and Tara, which have all been Ripto'd. Many alreadly knew she was a returning Ripto, but few knew her identity, depsite it being pretty obvious. Some of the older users that were around at the time of her previous accounts guessed and some close friends were told knew, but other than that, that was it. When Dark52 finally logged in, he Ripto'd the Wreckingball101 account. However, the Brightscales account was not Ripto'd and she still remains Gnorc'd. Torchsheep returned shortly after that and claimed to feel bad for upsetting Brightscales. Via Youtube, Spyrobaro contacted Brightscales. Brightscales wrote a geniune and deserved apology aimed for Torchsheep on the site, which Baro forwarded to Torchsheep. Since Torchsheep and Brightscales have made up. Category:Ripto'd Category:Users Category:Community